50
by luna-sj
Summary: Camus se enfrenta a algo más odioso que un espectro: el paso de los años. Felizmente hay alguien cerca para ayudarle a pasar el trance.


**Nota: **Fic escrito para el evento del cumpleaños de Camus organizado por el club Camus&Milo, _Pasión latente_, y por el club de Camus, _Éternel_.

* * *

**50**

Por Luna-sj

Empezaba a oscurecer en Grecia. El cielo se teñía de rojo y los pájaros se ajetreaban en sus nidos. Al norte, donde la vista ya no alcanzaba a distinguir lo real de lo fantástico, el mar era acariciado por el último rayo solar.

Camus, de pie a media colina, parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar para continuar su acenso. Llevaba una bolsa de pan en la mano derecha y un pequeño paquete bajo el brazo izquierdo. Su andar ya no tenía el mismo vigor juvenil, pero mantenía intacta su elegancia de antaño, o al menos eso decían todos. La verdad era que a él le costaba cada vez más mantener la espalda recta. Pero estaba bien. Había tenido una vida larga y plena y aun tenía mucho que disfrutar. Aunque no sería malo pensar en una mudanza; no quería admitirlo, pero subir esa colina empezaba a cansarlo. Quizás a Paris o a Prada, a cualquier ciudad con calles empedradas. Y con nieve. Con mucha nieve. Estaba harto del sofocante verano griego.

Al llegar al pórtico de la pequeña cabaña suspiró aliviado. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego pasó la bolsa de pan de la mano derecha a la izquierda. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Metió los dedos entre sus cabellos y los peinó hacia atrás esperando que se quedaran allí. Viejo o no, no quería verse mal. Buscó la llave en su bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta intentando acertar en el primer intento. Adentro la casa todavía gozaba de una cálida iluminación gracias a que las cortinas de la pequeña sala estaban corridas de extremo a extremo. La madera del piso crujió bajo sus pies y algo extraño y hermoso se removió en el vacío al mirar alrededor. Varios leños yacían junto a la chimenea, listos para ser utilizados, pero el portarretratos que adornaba la encimera no estaba donde debía estar, para variar. Sonrió: algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Camus fue a dejar la bolsa de pan a la cocina y regresó a la sala dispuesto a encender el fuego. Se tomó más tiempo del necesario sólo por el placer de escuchar los primeros chisporroteos. Alargó la mano hacia el portarretratos con intención de devolverlo a su lugar, pero se arrepintió y se limitó a observar la fotografía detrás del vidrio. Dos jóvenes sonrientes, uno más que el otro, con un bello fondo parisino. Se quedó mirando sus rostros y exhaló con nostalgia y cansancio. A veces no podía creer todo el tiempo trascurrido, por mucho que pesaran los años, por mucho que el mundo allá fuera cambiara; de vez en cuando necesitaba verse en un espejo y decirse en voz alta que ya no eran los jovencitos de aquella fotografía.

"Al menos no en cuerpo".

Una brisa entró por la ventana abierta y acarició su nuca desnuda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se volvió a mirar y parpadeó varias veces al descubrir el cielo rojo detrás del vidrio. Frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la nuca; nunca antes había sentido la caricia del viento sobre esa parte de su cuerpo y no estaba seguro de si le gustaba. Miró una vez más el fuego de la chimenea y al comprobar que ya no necesitaba su atención, dio el primer paso hacia la puerta que conducía al patio de la cabaña. En días como esos Él gustaba de leer bajo la sombra del techo, y decía Él con mayúscula porque él lo era todo en su vida.

De camino hacia la puerta encendió la luz de la sala. Empujó con cuidado para no llamar la atención y salió al exterior. El cielo estaba completamente rojo, pero la luz blanca que salía por la ventana aclaraba todo a su paso, incluso las sombras de los arrayanes. Camus se tomó unos segundos para aspirar la fragancia áspera de los geranios y luego se volvió a ver el rincón donde el antiguo triclinio descansaba. Contra su respaldar, tapado apenas con una vieja manta, descansada la cabeza de su amante. Sonrió: otra vez se había quedado dormido a media lectura. No podía culparlo, el calor y el paisaje aletargaban los sentidos hasta del más fuerte. ¿Lo despertaría o se sentaría a esperar que el frío le obligara a abrir los ojos? No pudo decidirlo, pero aun así camino hacia el triclinio. Recogió el libro que yacía al borde del mueble y se sentó en el espacio vacío que gentilmente el escorpión le había dejado. Como no tenía a mano sus lentes, tomó los de él, separándolos con cuidado del puente de la nariz donde habían estado apoyados. Se los puso y alzó el libro a una distancia razonable de su rostro para poder leer.

"Me acostumbre a andar a caballo. Mi vida fue haciéndose más alta y espaciosa por las rutas de empinada arcilla, por caminos de curvas imprevistas. Me salían al encuentro los vegetales enmarañados, el silencio o el sonido de los pájaros selváticos, el estallido súbito de un árbol florido, cubierto con un traje escarlata como un inmenso arzobispo de las montañas, o nevado por una batalla de flores desconocidas. O de cuando en cuando también, inesperada, la flor de copihue, salvaje, indomable, irreductible, colgando de los matorrales como una gota fresca de sangre."

Cerró el libro y lo puso sobre una banquita que se erguía a un costado del triclinio. Quiso mecerse, pero recordó que no estaba en un mecedor y se contentó con descansar la espalda contra la madera. Se quedó pensando en las palabras del párrafo que había leído; eran magnificas, perfectas para describir de forma metafórica la vida del hombre que dormía a su lado. El Milo que conocía parecía haber andado siempre en un caballo, como un antiguo espartano; y para bien o para mal había hecho de la sangre un arte, uno digno de admirar, igual que esa hermosa flor selvática. De allí que lo amara tanto, que lo respetara y admirara. Cualquier otro en su lugar se habría trastornado; él en cambio se había hecho un mejor hombre con cada gota de sangre derramada, hasta llegar a prescindir de sus habilidades para detener al enemigo. Él en cambio no sabía definir su vida ni sus acciones. Tampoco tenía algo así como un libro o un párrafo que describiera su personalidad poéticamente. O quizás sí. Quizás aquel cuento, aquellas extrañas e angustiantes palabras…

"Pero ahora, en su nueva vida temporal, e inespacial, estaba más tranquila. Sabía que allá, fuera de su mundo, todo seguiría marchando con el mismo ritmo de antes; que su habitación debía estar aun sumida en la madrugada, y que sus cosas, sus muebles, sus trece libros favoritos, permanecían en su puesto. Y que en su lecho, desocupado, apenas empezaba a desvanecerse el aroma corpóreo que ocupaba ahora su vacío…"

¿Habría sido así en verdad? Aquella noche-madrugada, después de que exhalara su último aliento, ¿la vida habría seguido su curso normal? Quería creer que sí, para no sentirse tan culpable, pero sabía que no era cierto. La muerte tenía el don de destrozar todo a su paso y Milo, aunque esquivo y protegido de oro de pies a cabeza, tenía un corazón humano y como tal se había rendido al dolor ante la imagen de su amante muerto. No podía negarlo, pero tampoco cambiarlo, y en todo caso, a esas alturas de sus vidas ya no había tiempo ni espacio para pensar en ello. Ahora sólo quedaba alzar la cabeza y mirar el camino que les restaba por andar, y agradecer, por la segunda oportunidad que le habían dado tanto Atena como Milo.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Intentó tragárselo, pero no pudo y unas súbitas lágrimas le obligaron a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Un sollozo empujó su paladar, pidiendo salir, pero no se lo permitió; ya estaba grande para esas cosas. Se quitó los lentes y se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Se volvió para recoger el libro y cuando miró nuevamente al costado se encontró con los enormes ojos turquesas de Milo. Se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada para fingir lo que estaba sintiendo; era una pérdida de tiempo teniendo ese par de pupilas clavadas en lo más recóndito de su ser. Sonrió al verse pillado y bajó la mirada al libro que tenía sobre sus muslos. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Milo lo observó sin intención de decir nada. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero tenía un excelente instinto para los silencios y un silencio era lo que ahora necesitaba Camus. Miró el horizonte intentando adivinar la hora, al no conseguirlo acudió a l reloj de su muñeca. Las siete en punto. Bajó la mirada a la mano que descansaba sobre el libro y extendió la suya para apretarla con cariño. Sólo cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de las secuelas que los años habían dejado en su piel morena. Las venas sobresalían y los nudillos estaban cubiertos con más piel de la necesaria, y no cualquier piel, sino una ajada, extraña. Frunció el ceño y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo en busca de un espejo, pero algo mucho más importante lo detuvo.

—¡Te cortaste el cabello!

Camus, que no había levantado la cabeza, se sobresaltó. No por la afirmación, sino por el tono de voz con que había sido hecha. Tenía gravada en su mente la voz juvenil de Milo y en momentos así le sorprendía la que ahora tenía, más ronca y potente.

—Te dije que lo haría —dijo por todo comentario.

—Me lo dijiste como quien dice que está pensando mudarse. Por Zeus, ¿sabes cuánto tardara en crecer?

—No será necesario que crezca. Desde ahora lo llevare siempre así.

—¿Bromeas verdad?

Camus clavó los ojos en los de Milo, tratando de ahorrar palabras.

—Ya no tenemos veinte años, Milo.

Milo sintió las palabras como un duro golpe en el estomago.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —preguntó.

Camus miró el horizonte, ahora ya completamente oscuro.

—No podemos vivir aferrados al pasado.

—A las cosas malas no, a las buenas sí.

—Ya no somos más santos.

—No, ya no portamos armaduras. Santos seremos siempre.

Camus dejó de pestañear para ver a través de las cálidas pupilas turquesas. Sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces seré un santo con el cabello corto.

Milo no esperaba aquello y frunció el ceño ante el tono divertido. Estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa se detuvo a pensar. Cortarse el cabello no debía haber sido una decisión fácil y lo que menos necesitaba Camus era una discusión al respecto. Al final lo que él quisiera no era lo más importante.

—Me costara acostumbrarme.

—Podrías cortarte tú también.

—Primero muerto.

—¿Andarás con una melena gris?

—No veo que sea un problema. Seré como uno de esos magos de Tolkien.

—No sé si eso me gustara, pero supongo que estaremos a mano.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Milo se puso de pie y extendió una mano. Camus la miró dudoso; preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—Dices que ya no tenemos veinte años… Pues bien, voy a demostrarte lo contrario.

Camus rió negando con la cabeza. Dejó el libro sobre la banca y tomó la mano ofrecida para ponerse de pie. Milo lo asió hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y lo envolvió en un posesivo abrazo. Se besaron, casi se mecieron, y entraron a la casa. Camus señaló la cocina hablando de la bolsa de pan, pero por todo comentario sólo escuchó "será para el desayuno". Ya en la habitación Milo, con la experiencia obtenida en todos esos años, lo desvistió con paciencia y esmero y se dejó desvestir con mucho menos paciencia y mucho más esmero. Se tumbaron sobre la cama, uno al costado del otro, y antes de hacer cualquier cosa se observaron en silencio. Era cierto que ya no tenían veinte años, pero seguían igual o más enamorados que antes. A veces de mejor forma que otra, pero siempre tratando de sorprenderse mutuamente, marcándose como propiedad privada aun viviendo totalmente aislados del mundo. Contando siempre el uno con el otro, asegurándose de espantar o velar, según sea el caso, la soledad del otro, y, aunque sonara un poco egoísta, recordándose siempre que más allá ellos, más allá de esa casa, no existían razones para seguir viviendo.

Sus cuerpos ya no tenían secretos después de tantos años de convivencia, pero cada encuentro era una novedad para ambos, ya que solo estando piel con piel entendían lo milagroso que era todo eso. Desde que podían recordar habían escuchado que morirían jóvenes, que además de un sendero sembrado de cadáveres enemigos, nada atestiguaría su paso por este mundo. Sin embargo ahora estaban allí, gritándole al vacío que estaban vivos, que se tenían el uno al otro y que por lo tanto su existencia había servido para algo más que un servicio a la humanidad; que contrario a todos los escabrosos augurios su vida había sido el refugio para el otro y que a pesar del anonimato, su nacimiento había sido primordial, porque sin uno no hubiera sobrevivido el otro. Y que, sobre todo, allí estaban después de incontables años de incredulidad general, compartiendo sus días, fusionándolos, haciéndose compañía.

Camus acarició las mejillas morenas de Milo con una mueca de disgusto.

—No es justo; a ti no te salen pecas.

Milo sonrió, divertido por la tierna frivolidad.

—A ti no te sale panza.

—Porque como solo lo necesario.

—¿Me estás diciendo cerdo?

—Nunca dije cerdo, pero ya que lo mencionas…

Milo frunció el ceño y Camus soltó una ronca carcajada. A continuación uno de los dos, no sabrían decir quién, mató toda la distancia entre sus rostros y el primer beso de ese encuentro dio inicio. Se apartaron para mirarse a través de la brumosa oscuridad, adivinando la expresión pacifica de sus rostros, y se abrazaron en silencio. Camus cerró los ojos al oír el silbido que hacía Milo al respirar; un silbido pesado, como de animal herido. No siempre había estado allí, interrumpiendo los silencios, había llegado con los años, como la disminución de la vista. Al principio le había retorcido los nervios, pero ahora, varios años después, le sonaba como un arrullo.

Milo metió uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Camus y se mordió los labios al rozar sus pies: estaban fríos, prácticamente helados. De todas las cosas que había ido descubriendo en esos años, aquellos pies fríos eran lo que menos le gustaba. Sobre todo en las noches de invierno, cuando con esfuerzo calentaba la cama y Camus llegaba de último, todavía pensando en el libro de turno, y metía sus pies entre los suyos buscando calor. Milo no decía nada, pero maldecía a la Casa de Acuario por dotar de tan insufrible característica a sus custodios. Ahora, con el rostro de Camus enterrado en su abundante melena, pensó que no tenía caso renegar por algo tan irremediable. Camus era así y así lo quería, e incluso, si lo pensaba bien, así le gustaba; al fin y al cabo, nadie mejor que él para calentarle los pies.

Milo sonrió, besó en la frente a Camus y le susurró:

—No te duermas.

Camus rió contra su cuello antes de apartarse para mirarlo.

—¿Yo? Si tú eres el que prácticamente esta roncando.

Milo hizo una mueca y dejó de abrazarlo para tumbarse sobre el colchón. Se miraron por unos segundos buscando a los jóvenes que alguna vez habían sido y fue Camus quien retomó la ronda de besos. Trepando sobre el cuerpo de Milo, ayudándose de sus manos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre su pecho, lo besó lenta y dulcemente. Milo plantó ambas manos en su cintura y abrió sus piernas para hacerle espacio a sus caderas. Ambos gimieron en cuanto sus miembros hicieron contacto y el suave beso se volvió húmedo y apasionado. Milo acarició la suave espalda y al llegar a la nuca se hundió en la almohada buscando poner distancia entre sus labios. Metió los dedos en la corta melena y frunció el ceño.

—Todavía no me gusta —dijo.

Camus enserió su expresión.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero era algo que debía hacer.

Milo no dijo nada, permaneció quieto, y luego miró hacia atrás, allí donde la ventana abierta dejaba ver un pedazo de cielo estrellado. Tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

Camus no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero decidió no darle importancia, no en ese momento. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de Milo y dejó un húmedo beso sobre su manzana de Adán. Lo sintió estremecerse y saltó al pedazo de piel detrás de su oreja. Besó y succionó, y al primer gemido placentero sonrió. Quiso seguir, hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, pero decidió dejarlo para otra noche. Se impulsó con ayuda de sus manos y se tumbó sobre el colchón. Cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza al sentir el peso de Milo sobre sus músculos cansados. Separó los muslos y se quejó al sentir una presión punzante debajo de sus testículos. Curvó la espalda y entreabrió los labios esperando que el aire fluyera hacia sus pulmones sin necesidad de aspirar. Sintió las manos duras y ásperas de Milo acariciarle las caderas y apretó los parpados con fuerza. Pensó en aquella tarde en Paris, cuando después de una interminable caminata habían llegado al hotel muertos de frio. Milo había encendido su cosmos para abrigarlo mientras lo desvestía y una vez tumbados en la cama había hecho grandes esfuerzos para taparlos con la gruesa colcha. Cubiertos hasta la cabeza, casi sin nada de aire que respirar, habían hecho el amor hasta la madrugada. Nunca se habían sentido tan vivos como en esa ocasión, víctimas de esa tremenda contradicción de temperaturas, muy frio afuera y ardiente bajo esa colcha. El sueño, las responsabilidades, la incredulidad e incomprensión general, nada había hecho mella en su disfrute y para la mañana siguiente estaban decididos a entregar sus armaduras. De eso ya varios años, pero ahora, igual que esa tarde, Camus se sentía inmune a todos los males del mundo al saberse el único dueño de aquel hombre. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando allá afuera, lo que sea que estuviera por pasar, realmente no le importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba para vivir estaba justo allí, sobre y dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Milo, varios minutos después, al darse cuenta que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo.

—Sí —sonrió Camus—. Es sólo que estaba recordando… Han pasado muchos años desde que nos instalamos aquí.

—Ah… —Milo se estiró sobre el colchón; miró también el techo—. ¿Crees que ya fueron los suficientes?

—No lo sé, pero si te soy sincero, bajar y subir por la cuesta me está pasando factura.

—Podríamos mudarnos a una casa más cercana a Rodorio.

—O podríamos intentarlo en Paris.

—¿Eh? —Milo se incorporó, alarmado.

—Estuve pensando y creo que no es una mala idea… Extraño mi patria.

—¿Tu patria? Pero una vez me dijiste que te sentías más ruso que francés. ¿Por qué de pronto este cambio?

—No sé; la edad quizás.

Milo arrugó la frente, la nariz, los ojos, dejando en evidencia los surcos que el tiempo y las vivencias habían trazado en su piel. Afuera empezó a llover, dulce y casi silenciosamente, como si el cielo no quisiera interrumpir la conversación de los amantes. Milo esperó algún tipo de explicación, pero ante la inmutabilidad de Camus optó por dejar el asunto allí. Era una noche demasiado hermosa como para echarla a perder. Se inclinó hasta hundir la nariz en el cabello oscuro y susurró un antiguo poema fenicio. Camus sonrió, volteó el rostro y atrapó los labios rojos e hinchados frente a él. Milo se las arregló para acomodarse de nuevo entre sus muslos sin tirar la colcha que los protegía. Repitió cada una de las caricias que había dado, cada uno de los besos y movimientos, pero no obtuvo el mismo resultado. Frustrado, se tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama.

—Demonios, es verdad que ya no tenemos veinte años —dijo—. ¡Que me parta un rayo!

Camus rió; giró hasta quedar sobre su costado izquierdo y se encogió contra el pecho griego. Quizás ya no tenían edad para hacer el amor toda la noche, pero siempre podían acurrucarse hasta quedarse dormidos. La medianoche no tardaría en llegar y con ella un año más en su vida. Hace unas semanas la idea le deprimía un poco, pero ahora le daba igual. Había vivido todo lo que debía vivir, y aun mucho más, y ahora estaba en paz consigo mismo y en eterna contienda pasional con Milo. Era una buena vida, otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente deseando que la noche durara más de lo normal. Durmió sin soñar, satisfecho de todo, tranquilo y seguro, y despertó al amanecer. Miró por encima del hombro de Milo, por entre las cortinas, el pedazo de cielo oscuro, a punto ya de iluminarse. La habitación todavía estaba sumida en las penumbras y desde la sala ya no llegaba el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. Se frotó los ojos con la mano libre y se relamió los labios. Su cuerpo se sentía un poco más pesado, pero una fuerza interior le empujaba fuera del abrigo de las mantas. Se incorporó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Milo, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Miró sus manos, se tocó las mejillas y peinó sus lacios cabellos. Aparentemente todo estaba igual que la noche anterior. Al pasar frente al espejo de la habitación, desvió la vista para no ver su reflejo. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, un pantalón suyo y una camisa de Milo, y fue a la cocina a preparar café. Bebió una taza mirando a través de la ventana, pensando en las calles empedradas de su natal Normandía.

Se sentía bien, de verdad, pero no podía hacer nada contra la sensación de presión en su pecho. Simplemente estaba allí, igual que el olor a tierra mojada que brotaba del suelo. Fue hasta la sala y de la mesita recogió el pequeño paquete de la tarde anterior. Lo desenvolvió sin mucha delicadeza y sonrió al encontrarse con la tapa dura de un libro. Lo acercó a su rostro para aspirar su aroma y se sobresaltó cuando un sobre cayó de entre sus páginas. Se inclinó para recogerlo y dejando el libro sobre la mesa, lo abrió. Contenía una fotografía: dos hombres físicamente muy distintos, no sólo en aspecto y edad, también en aptitud; uno sonriente y el otro serio, casi fastidiado. Giró el cartón buscando una leyenda y efectivamente la encontró.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Camus. Cada vez estamos más viejos, pero ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las canas en los hombres: nos hacen ver más interesantes. Espero que Milo se esté midiendo al comer, la última vez lo encontré panzón. Un abrazo de mí y de Kanon. Esperamos visitarlos pronto. Aioria."

Sonrió. Creía que Milo y él hacían una pareja rara, pero en comparación con ese par ellos eran pan de cada día. Dejó la fotografía sobre el libro y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y dejó que el aire frio de la mañana le llenara los pulmones. A esas horas todo parecía ser de color azul, incluso las plantas. Aspiró profundamente el aroma húmedo del mundo, dejándose envolver por el frio matutino. La colina se extendía a varios kilómetros de la casa y sobre sus lomas lucía una hierba espesa y alta. Cuando todavía estaba vivo Aquiles, el perro de Milo, pasaba muchas tardes caminando entre esas hierbas, detrás del escurridizo bicho. Al llegar el crepúsculo se sentaba al pie de un roquedal y miraba la puesta de sol. Ahora se le antojó hacer lo mismo, pero no para ver el atardecer, sino el amanecer. Cerró la puerta y bajó los escalones de piedra del pórtico. Había un sendero trazado que iba a Rodorio, pero él se desvió para meterse en la vegetación mojada por la lluvia nocturna. Caminó despacio, como si todavía fuera detrás del bicho, deteniéndose de rato en rato para observar el paisaje. Al llegar al roquedal se sentó junto a tres piedras. Apoyó cada brazo en una rodilla y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Aquiles —le habló al aire—. Me pregunto si aun nos recuerdas.

La copa de un solitario árbol se agitó y de entre sus ramas salieron volando un par de pájaros.

—Aquí todo sigue siendo igual. Bueno, ya ves que me corté el cabello. No es la gran cosa, la verdad, pero a Milo no le hace ninguna gracia. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Se volvió hacia las tres piedras a su lado. Esperó algún tipo de respuesta, y como no la hubo sonrió. Miró de nuevo al frente y se estremeció al ver la luminosidad del mar. Una brisa fría barrió la hierba y disimuló los pasos detrás de él. Al sentirse observado alzó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No está húmedo allí? —preguntó Milo. Camus se encogió de hombros.

Milo frunció el ceño, miró alrededor y descubrió el mar, la hierba, los solitarios arboles, incluso el roquedal. Decidió sentarse también. Camus lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a concentrarse en la luminosidad del mar. Las tres piedras entre ambos hacían de la escena algo abstracto, medio paradójico, y sin embargo tan real, porque les recordaba que ellos también habían tenido sus pequeñas pérdidas, igual que todos los comunes mortales.

Milo habló:

—Es cierto que ya no tenemos veinte años, tampoco treinta, ni siquiera cuarenta, pero… ¿no crees que ya es hora de tener otro perro?

Camus juntó sus cejas, sorprendido, y giró el rostro pare ver a su compañero por encima de su hombro. Milo extendió su puño derecho y abrió sus dedos, dejando a la vista un pequeño dije plateado en forma de hueso.

—Ahora tú elegirás su nombre… Feliz cumpleaños.

Camus sonrió.

**FIN**

* * *

******Comentario final: **

"Me acostumbre a andar a caballo. Mi vida fue haciéndose más alta y espaciosa por las rutas de empinada arcilla, por caminos de curvas imprevistas…"** – ****Este párrafo pertenece al libro autobiográfico de Pablo Neruda, _Confieso que he vivido_. **

"Pero ahora, en su nueva vida temporal, e inespacial, estaba más tranquila. Sabía que allá, fuera de su mundo, todo seguiría marchando con el mismo ritmo de antes…"** – ****Este párrafo pertenece al cuento _Eva esta dentro de su gato_, de Gabriel García Márquez. **


End file.
